


Just Tonight

by SHINee_BigBang



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: God Gavin, M/M, Phoenix Michael, completely self-indulgent, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINee_BigBang/pseuds/SHINee_BigBang
Summary: A Light God visits his Phoenix
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 3





	Just Tonight

He's warm; I'm bright

He's rough; I'm soft

He's loud; I'm quiet

We compliment each other

Complete on our own

But we match perfectly

He's fire; I'm light

  
  


"Michael." The Phoenix born opened his eyes for his visitor. The other smiled fondly. "It's good to see you again."

"Gavin." He dipped his head. "Why didn't you tell me you'd be here?"

"I didn't want the others to know." They walked to each other. "They always make a fuss. I can't stay long my little bird." The Light God gently ran his hand through messy curls.

"Always with the short visits.” Michael grabbed his hand and kissed the palm. "I've missed you. It's been seasons since you've come."

"We've been busy. How have things been down here?"

"Fine. The extra help has been good. Jack has successors, everyone's getting along. We're fine."

"That's good. I'm glad everyone is alright. Jack needs all the help he can get now that… well. I should be going." Gavin turned to leave but Michael grabbed his arms.

"Don't leave me." He pulled him close. Michael's fire against his back. "You're so quick to leave me. It's been lonely without you. I've been lonely. Lindsay's found themselves. They don't need me anymore."

"Michael"

"I'm not telling you to take me with you. I just want you to stay Gavin. Be my Boi again." He whispered. "Just for tonight."

"Michael I don't…"

"Please. Just for tonight." Warm lips tickled soft skin.

"Okay. Just tonight." He turned to kiss the bird on the lips.

"Just tonight." He promised.


End file.
